


Concealed

by beren



Series: Concealed [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georg knows that something's going on with the twins, but he had no idea what, so he decides to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concealed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:+slash), [fandom: tokio hotel](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+tokio+hotel), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:+mmom), [fictype: oneshot](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:+oneshot), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:+short+fic), [pairing: th - bill/tom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+th+-+bill/tom), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:+r+to+nc17), [series: concealed](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/series:+concealed)  
  
---|---  
  
The twins were the twins and Georg had long since learned that he would never fully understand how the two related to each other. It was a simple matter of having no point of reference to be able to comprehend what a twin could mean to another. However, they were his friends and he was perceptive enough to notice when something changed. It wasn't that the non-verbal communication between Bill and Tom stopped or even altered at a base level, it just gained a whole new layer. Something was going on and Georg was curious enough to find out.

That was why he hid himself in the tour bus; not an easy feat, considering the only place available was a storage compartment for luggage rather than people, and waited. By the time Bill and Tom boarded the bus, he was feeling cramped and stiff and had been ready to give up.

"Lock the door," Tom said after having checked the bus to see if there was anyone there.

Georg had a perfect view of the whole back end of the bus from where he was hidden, but he couldn't see the twins when they were down the other end. He hoped they wouldn't stay there or that they'd say something to give him a clue as to what was going on.

"What if someone comes back?" Bill asked, sounding nervous.

"Gustav's gone shopping, Georg's vanished to who knows where and the rest can wait outside for all I care," Tom said in a tone that begged no argument. "This is probably the only time we're going to get to be alone all week. Now lock the door."

"Okay," Bill agreed.

There was the sound of movement and the doors locking and then to Georg's pleasure the twins walked into his line of sight. Bill was looking rather nervous, but Tom appeared relaxed and determined. He had known the twins were up to something and this confirmed it, but he still had no idea what it was. Tom was clearly the leader in this and Georg had already decided that if Tom had got Bill into anything nasty he would kick Tom's skinny arse all the way to the North Pole and back.

What he really, absolutely, one hundred percent did not expect to see was Tom take off his sweat band and cap, throw them onto one of the bunks and then push Bill up against the side of the bus. What he expected even less was the almost violent way Tom then crushed his lips to Bill's and the way Bill melted into the onslaught with a wanton moan.

His first reaction was abject horror; his two band mates were committing incest, but that wore off in about ten seconds when his brain caught up with a fact that his body already knew; this was one of the hottest things to ever have crossed his path. The whole dark and light thing Bill and Tom had going on, coupled with how much passion there seemed to be between the two was sending very direct messages to his cock. It felt so very wrong and yet he couldn't have stopped looking if his life had depended on it.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for his own erection to be pressing at his jeans as he watched the incredibly erotic sight of Bill and Tom making out. If he had been able to move in the slightest, he knew he wouldn't have been able to stop himself shoving his hand down his own trousers, but he was completely stuck, which made him want to groan in frustration. He almost did when Bill grabbed hold of Tom's baggy t-shirts and pulled them up over Tom's head before throwing them on the floor and attacking Tom's neck with what Georg was sure were teeth as well as lips.

The way Tom moaned long and loud, it seemed the neck was a very erogenous zone for the elder twin. Georg could not take his eyes off the pair as Bill wound fingers in his twin's dreadlocks and pulled Tom's head to the side even more, so there was more skin exposed. He had to reassess who was leading this; it was clear Tom was the instigator, but it looked like both twins were on a par when it came to who was doing what to whom. From where he was he could just about see Tom's fingers, almost reflexively playing with Bill's star tattoo.

Then, with a flick of Tom's wrist, Bill's trousers were undone and the control switched back the other way again as Tom's hand snaked inside Bill's jeans. Georg felt his own cock throbbing at the sight and he desperately needed to move, but he couldn't. Watching his two friends was torture of his own making and all he could do was suffer.

"How long have you been hard for me, Bill?" Tom whispered and the tone was so low and husky that, for Georg, his friend might as well have been blowing on his cock for all the difference it made.

It seemed to have the same effect on Bill, if the throwing back of his head and writhing was anything to go by.

"All day," Bill all but moaned. "God, I want you."

"Me too," Tom replied and Georg was almost surprised when Tom's oversized trousers hit the floor; clearly Bill's hands had been busy on Tom's belt while he was busy watching other things.

Both of the twins were very slim, but these days they were wiry muscle and Georg now had a very nice view of Tom's strong shoulders and small, pert arse. With a small shock he realised that he wasn't just enjoying the eroticism of seeing the twins together; he was admiring what was on display as well. That made him draw his thoughts back just a little, but didn't help the fact that his cock was demanding attention like a three year old throwing a temper tantrum. It was so bad that he almost considered opening the cupboard, apologising profusely to the twins and then making a dash for the bathroom. However, that was only a momentary flash of insanity.

"I wish we had time for you to fuck me," Tom groaned out as Bill did something Georg couldn't see.

That rather shocked him and he had to do another mental reassessment of the situation. For some reason the deep dark corner of his mind that had been wondering if the twins had gone all the way had assumed Tom would be the top in the relationship and it seemed he was wrong again.

"Don't give me ideas," Bill replied, by the tone of his voice, equally as lost in what the pair were doing to each other.

Bill's jeans and underwear were round his knees now and Georg wasn't sure when that had happened. It was at that point that he realised he was losing track and in his current position that could be very bad. It was just that the twins were so incredibly erotic that all the blood had rushed from his head into his cock and was refusing to come back and let him think. He really was very, very desperate and he began praying for deliverance.

When the pair shifted so that he had a perfect view of Tom's hand wrapped firmly around Bill's cock, he knew he was being punished for spying. This was his penance for daring to conceal himself and watch his friends without their knowledge and he promised whichever deity was chastising him that he would never, ever do it again if this was over soon.

It didn't look as if either Tom or Bill was in the mood to hang around if their fast movements were anything to go by, which was at least a small blessing. They were both leaning against each other and panting and Georg could barely tell where one twin ended and the other began as they moved in perfect harmony. He could see it coming and he knew what was going to happen, but part of his brain was still amazed when he saw both Tom and Bill stiffen at exactly the same time and then shudder together for long, almost agonising moments.

The twins came in exactly the same way and it was almost too much for Georg's besieged brain to cope with. He closed his eyes and begged for the whole thing to be over as his cock pressed painfully against the zip of his jeans. He was so hard it was silly and he kept his eyes squeezed shut, mentally counting down the seconds as he listened to Bill and Tom cleaning themselves and the bus up.

"Want to watch some TV?" he heard Tom ask and his heart hit the floor.

There was no way he could escape if the twins camped out in the bus.

"Umm, actually," Bill replied, "I'm hungry; let's go find something to eat."

Georg thanked the heavens for small mercies.

He listened to the pair leave and then waited the shortest amount of time he dared before falling out of his hiding place and literally scrabbling for the bathroom. The moment he had the door closed he shoved his jeans and his boxers to the floor and wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock. With the memory of Bill and Tom in his head all it took was two jerks and he came all over the porcelain sink, panting in relief.

Putting the toilet lid down he collapsed onto it, spent dick still in hand and just sat there, dazed in the afterglow. He had never had an orgasm like it. As he contemplated this it was with a sinking feeling that he realised that somehow he had to sit across from the twins at dinner and not think about sex. He was so very dead.

**The End**


End file.
